


Falling

by mandatorily



Series: Clumsy Verse [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clumsy Verse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s long past dark when Jared works up the nerve to open the door of his trailer . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

It’s long past dark when Jared works up the nerve to open the door of his trailer. The relentless banging stopped hours ago, trickling off to what Jared is sure was -- eventually -- the back of Jensen’s head. That thought almost makes him smile before he remembers exactly why he’s trapped in his trailer, then his stomach clenches. He takes a deep breath, easing open the door. It’s nearly pitch black out, so he doesn’t see Jensen until he falls over him, landing hard on his ass on the ground. “Oh, I get it,” Jensen says, grinning, “You’re falling for me."


End file.
